Chapter books
My Little Pony Equestria Girls chapter books are a series of novellas based on the series. Books are being released every October, both in print and as e-books for Amazon Kindle, Barnes & Noble Nook, Google Play, or IBooks. Through the Mirror My Little Pony: Equestria Girls: Through the Mirror by G. M. Berrow is the first Super Special book. Steve Scott is credited for its cover design. Its story is an adaptation of My Little Pony Equestria Girls based on the screenplay by Meghan McCarthy. It was published on on October 1, 2013, bearing ISBN 978-0-316-24762-7. Summary "When her new crown is stolen from the Crystal Empire, Princess Twilight Sparkle pursues the thief, Sunset Shimmer, in an alternate world, where she finds herself turned into... a girl! "To regain her crown and return to Equestria, Twilight must learn to fit in in this strange new world and defeat Sunset Shimmer in a competition to be crowned princess of the Fall Formal at Canterlot High. Luckily, she has the assistance of Spike and five girls who remind her of a certain group of ponies back home." Rainbow Rocks My Little Pony: Equestria Girls: Rainbow Rocks by Perdita Finn is a book published on April 8, 2014, bearing ISBN 978-0-316-28486-8. It serves as a prequel to the film of the same name and is adapted from the first eight animated shorts, which coincide with the film. Rainbow Rocks - The Mane Event My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Rainbow Rocks - The Mane Event by Perdita Finn is the junior novelization of the film Rainbow Rocks. It was published on October 7, 2014. Sunset Shimmer's Time to Shine My Little Pony: Equestria Girls: Sunset Shimmer's Time to Shine by Perdita Finn is an original Equestria Girls story set between the second and third films. Two editions of it were published on May 5, 2015, a Barnes & Noble Special Edition bearing ISBN 978-0-316-38650-0 and another edition bearing ISBN 978-0-316-41079-3. Summary "Return to the halls of Canterlot High and join the Equestria Girls for an original adventure in friendship and magic! Equestria Girls 4 is the fourth follow-up to fan-favorites, Through the Mirror, Rainbow Rocks, and The Mane Event." The Friendship Games My Little Pony: Equestria Girls: The Friendship Games by Perdita Finn was published on October 6, 2015. bearing ISBN 978-0-316-41080-9. It is an adaptation of the film of the same name. With the exception of Chapter 19 and the activity pages, all of the chapter titles contain the word "game" in them. Summary "This chapter book picks up where Sunset Shimmer's Time to Shine leaves off and ties into the next Equestria Girls movie!" Twilight's Sparkly Sleepover Surprise My Little Pony: Equestria Girls: Twilight's Sparkly Sleepover Surprise by Perdita Finn is an original Equestria Girls chapter book published on May 17, 2016, bearing ISBN 978-0-316-26699-4. Summary "Picking up where Equestria Girls: The Friendship Games leaves off, this original story follows Twilight Sparkle as she leaves Crystal Prep Academy behind for her new school, Canterlot High." The Legend of Everfree My Little Pony: Equestria Girls: The Legend of Everfree by Perdita Finn was published on September 6, 2016, bearing ISBN 978-0-316-39537-3. It is an adaptation of the film of the same name. Summary "A brand-new adventure awaits our Equestria Girls at Camp Everfree and you can read all about it in this exciting chapter book! Camp Everfree is in danger of closing down! It's up to our Equestria Girls and their newfound super abilities to throw a Crystal Gala fundraiser to show their support and help save the camp!" Magic, Magic Everywhere! My Little Pony: Equestria Girls: Magic, Magic Everywhere! by Perdita Finn was published on June 6, 2017, bearing ISBN 978-0-316-43186-6. It is an adaptation of the Equestria Girls specials, "Dance Magic", "Movie Magic" and "Mirror Magic". Summary "Magical Mayhem and Mischief Our Equestria Girls are back from an adventurous summer at Camp Everfree-but they can't relax quite yet! After saving the camp from disaster, they still have to raise the money to do necessary repairs, and a car wash might not cut it. The Equestria Girls are ready to try new things-starting with a mishmashed music video-and even get caught up in the world of movie magic. But when real magical powers come into play, the girls are going to have to use their own newfound powers and links to Equestria to save the day once again!" A Friendship to Remember My Little Pony: Equestria Girls: A Friendship to Remember by Perdita Finn, was published on December 5, 2017, bearing ISBN 978-0-316-55732-0. It is an adaptation of the hour-long special Forgotten Friendship. Summary "Join Sunset Shimmer, Twilight Sparkle, Pinkie Pie, Rainbow Dash, Rarity, Apple Jack , and Fluttershy as they rely on their special friendships to guide them through the highs and lows of being students at Canterlot High." Rainbow Dash Brings the Blitz My Little Pony: Equestria Girls: Canterlot High Stories: Rainbow Dash Brings the Blitz by Arden Hayes was published April 3, 2018, bearing ISBN 978-0-316-47563-1. Summary "It's Blitzball time! When Rainbow Dash's favorite new sport, Blitzball, finally starts a league at Canterlot High, she can't wait to try out! Even though she's the best player on the field, the new head coach, Blitzball champion Comet Chaser, has a rule: no girls allowed! But Rainbow Dash isn't about to let that get in her way. She and all her friends challenge the boys to Blitzball game-and if her team wins, Rainbow Dash and any other girl who plays well can join the league. Will Rainbow Dash blitz her way to victory?" Twilight Sparkle's Science Fair Sparks My Little Pony: Equestria Girls: Canterlot High Stories: Twilight Sparkle's Science Fair Sparks by Arden Hayes was published June 5, 2018, bearing ISBN 978-0-316-47568-6. Summary "Welcome to the Equestria Science Fair! Canterlot High and Crystal Prep Academy are coming together for the first-ever Canter-Crys science fair! While Twilight Sparkle loves science, she's nervous about seeing her old classmates again-that is, until she discovers that she's been partnered with a charming new Crystal Prep boy named Rising Star. But as Twilight falls under his spell while they create their own party mood modificator, Flash Sentry, Sunset Shimmer, and the rest of her friends suspect Rising Star is up to something wicked. Will Twilight's project win first prize...or cause chaos at Canterlot High?" Pinkie Pie and the Cupcake Calamity My Little Pony: Equestria Girls: Canterlot High Stories: Pinkie Pie and the Cupcake Calamity by Arden Hayes was published October 2, 2018, bearing ISBN 978-0-316-41342-8. Summary "It's time to bake! Pinkie Pie loves her job at Sugarcube Corner. She gets to work on perfecting the best cupcake recipe EVER, and is always surrounded by treats! Things seem like they're going to get even sweeter when Rarity becomes the new cashier, but it turns out that Pinkie and Rarity don't always see eye-to-eye on customer service. Just when Pinkie Pie thinks her predicament couldn't get stickier, a big corporate bakery moves in across the street and steals all of Sugarcube Corner's business. Can Pinkie Pie and Rarity work together and find a way to save Canterlot High's favorite bakery?" Make Your Own Magic: Starswirl Do-Over My Little Pony: Equestria Girls: Make Your Own Magic: Starswirl Do-Over by Whitney Ralls was published February 5, 2019, bearing ISBN 978-0-316-41910-9. It is a "You Choose the Ending!" adaptation of My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Sunset's Backstage Pass. Summary "In this interactive book based on all-new Equestria Girls digital content, YOU control the ending! All the Equestria Girls are excited to be at the Starswirl Music Festival, but no one is more excited to see PostCrush, the most amazing pop duo ever, than Sunset Shimmer and Pinkie Pie! The only problem is...Sunset Shimmer is trapped in a time loop! She keeps reliving day one of the festival over and over, and she hasn't been able to make the right decisions to get to the big show. Help Sunset Shimmer find a way to figure out what kind of Equestrian magic is behind this and make it to the PostCrush concert with her best friend so she doesn't stay stuck forever!" See also *Merchandise *List of storybooks References Category:Lists Category:Books